


I Could Live With That

by Carver Edlund (goshcas)



Series: Shit ton of dumb one shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain America!Dean, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Fandom Nerdiness, Fluff, I changed around the characters they were cosplaying so many times, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Winter Soldier!Castiel, i might add more to this if i feel like it idk, ridiculously unbetad, so there are bound to be mistakes oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshcas/pseuds/Carver%20Edlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s dressed in all black, a fake metal arm cover with a red star, and way too much eyeliner than he was comfortable with. (Note: he is not comfortable with <i>any</i> eyeliner.) Why Gabriel had insisted on the incredibly tight pants, he had no idea. He’d said something about “accuracy,” but when Castiel glared, he’d added, “finding him a nice nerdy guy” and something else about “getting him to chill the fuck out.”</p>
<p>Prompt: (i dont have the exact quote but) <a href="http://samwsson.tumblr.com/">samwsson</a> said: Dean and Cas meeting at comic con. Maybe they’re in the same fandom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Live With That

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wanted to make Dean batman but I know literally nothing about batman except for outward appearances so I wouldnt have been able to make them make references so this happened instead.
> 
> 2\. I go to cons all the time, and although I’m way too shy to just start conversations with people _and actually keep them going_ , i’ve never had the experience written in this. But I know i usually start conversations with “I love your cosplay, how did you make [this part]” so. Yeah. Wooo!
> 
> 3\. This has actually been something I wanted to write for a long time, so the prompt actually kicked me into doing it!

“Come on, Cassie, you look great!”

“I look _ridiculous_ , Gabriel.”

“Everyone will look ridiculous. It’s comic con.”

“I’m wearing _eyeliner_.”

“And you look great! All the nerdy guys will be falling all over you. Find yourself a nice Steve Rogers or something.”

Castiel doesn’t know how Gabriel managed to talk him into this. Going to comic con for the day was one thing. Sure, Castiel could geek out as much as the next guy; he liked to read comics and over analyze movies and TV shows, and he ran a blog about some of them.

But this was a new level, because as soon as Cas had agreed to go with him, Gabriel insisted that he must go in costume.

He’s dressed in all black, a fake metal arm cover with a red star, and way too much eyeliner than he was comfortable with. (Note: he is not comfortable with _any_ eyeliner.) Why Gabriel had insisted on the incredibly tight pants, he had no idea. He’d said something about “accuracy,” but when Castiel glared, he’d added, “finding him a nice nerdy guy” and something else about “getting him to chill the fuck out.”

“I just don’t get why _you’re_ not in costume,” Castiel grumbles.

“Details, details! You look good, now get out of my car.” Gabriel tosses a wristband at him and swings himself out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel takes a deep, calming breath to keep himself from committing murder, and then opens the door.

“There he is! Beautiful!” Gabriel ruffles his hair and Castiel glares. “Lighten _up_! Why have a stick up your ass when you could have a dick up your ass? Ooh that’s clever.” Gabriel then proceeded to high five himself before walking toward the building. “Like I said, I’m meeting up with some of my friends. It’s your civic duty as a _human being_ to have at least some level of fun, and if I find out that you worked on your term paper--or even _think_ about your term paper at any point today?” Gabriel turns to Castiel with narrowed eyes. “I will kill you.”

 

*

 

“Charlie, you are absolutely the most amazing best friend in all of existence _ever_ ,” Dean insists, for probably the tenth time that day.

“You know I am,” she grins, poking him in the side. “But your costume makes you a really close second, to be honest.”

Dean knows he looks damn good in his costume. It was stupidly expensive but worth every dime because it’s _awesome_. He’s dressed in tight, red, white, and blue clothes, a helmet, a gorgeous shield--

He’s Captain America himself, and he’s going to comic con. William Shatner’s gonna be here, and Stan Lee, and--and--and--

“Holy _shit_ ,” Charlie whispers.

“What?” Dean whips his head around to follow her line of sight.

Holy shit.

“You know how I said we were gonna find you a hot guy?”

Dean nods numbly, eyes following the figure as he looks around, clearly overwhelmed by the crowds of people. He was gorgeous, Dean could tell from all the way over here. He was built--like, seriously fucking built--with tan skin, a perfect mouth, and what looked like vividly blue eyes. His hair, though shorter than the actual character’s, was dark and messy.

“Go get ‘im, tiger.”

 

*

 

The crowd, as soon as Castiel walked through the door, were daunting to say the least. Gabriel had already wandered off to meet up with his friends, ( _Assbutt_ , Castiel internally grumbles. _Drags me here in costume just to leave me to fend for myself._ ) and Castiel has no idea where to start. He’d looked through a schedule to see what panels he might want to go to, but he has nothing to do for the next hour.

He supposes that he’s meant to spend that time socializing. He swallows heavily. Perhaps he the conference center had a computer he could use somewhere for the time being so he could start on his paper, despite Gabriel’s threats.

Just as he was starting to wander toward one of the many hallways, wishing pointlessly that he had a fancy smartphone like everyone had these days, he hears someone saying, “Bucky, is that you?”

He turns to see a man grinning, clearly dressed as Captain America. He has captivating green eyes and messy blond hair. His cheeks are freckled and his lips plush and--

He is beautiful.

Castiel blushes when he realizes he was staring. “Actually, I’m supposed to be portraying the Winter Soldier.” He frowns. Maybe he did need the longer hair to get the full effect. “Bucky became the Winter Soldier after supposedly blowing up on an airplane, in the comics, and falling off a train in the movies. After the Russians got to him, he was brainwashed and--:”

Castiel tilts his head at the man’s sharp laugh. Was something he’d said funny?

“I know, man, I’ve read the comics and seen the movies.”

He steps closer. Castiel never fully understood the concept of personal space, particularly the exact distance at which it is socially acceptable to stand, but he is almost positive the man is violating those unspoken rules.

“How’d you make the arm? It looks awesome,” the man gestured toward it. “May I?”

Castiel nods and allows him to touch it. “Themo-plastics and resin. It’s incredibly hot and uncomfortable.”

“Well it looks badass,” he says, still smiling. Castiel rather liked his smile, and liked that he gave it so freely.

Then, as if realizing himself, the man takes a step backward and looks down sheepishly. “I’m Dean, by the way. But you can just call me a star spangled man with a plan,” he adds with a wink.

Castiel blushes, especially thinking back on Gabriel’s advice to _Find yourself a nice Steve Rogers_ , and then shakes Dean’s hand with the arm not covered by the plastic.

Castiel has absolutely no idea how it happens, but next thing he knows, Dean and he are sitting on a couch at the lobby (definitely sitting closer than socially acceptable, even Castiel can tell) and just talking and talking. It starts with fandom things, determining which shows and movies they both watch, which comics they both read, and writing down the ones they recommend to each other. Then they’re exchanging blog urls, and then exchanging _phone numbers_. Then Dean starts talking about his best friend Charlie who had an extra ticket, the only reason Dean is here right now (Castiel reminds himself to send this Charlie a fruit basket or something), which leads to him talking about his little brother Sammy, which leads to talking about Castiel’s family and then about where they go to college.

As it turns out, Dean and Castiel both go to college in Kansas, less than an hour away from each other, though they both have family here in New York. Dean’s getting a degree in engineering, and Castiel is double majoring in English and world languages with a minor in linguistics.

Castiel knows he’s almost socially inept, and he’s never been good at conversation, but Dean makes it easy. Castiel felt like he could speak and Dean would actually _listen_ to him, and watching his reactions made something warm curl up in Castiel’s chest.

Castiel doesn’t even notice as the hours go by, as he misses most of the panels he’d wanted to see, until Dean looks at his phone and curses.

“We’re about to miss Stan Lee,” he says like it’s urgent, and they both know that it kind of is.

Dean grabs his hand (so they don’t lose each other in the crowd, Castiel reasons, that’s all) to pull him along to the room where the Q and A session will be held.

Castiel doesn’t say anything when Dean doesn’t let go, even when they’re sitting down to watch. He just smiles to himself and hopes Dean doesn’t notice him blushing. (He’s been blushing a lot today.)

 

*

 

Once they’re out of the panel, a woman dressed as Rose from Doctor Who (in the fifties outfit from the episode The Idiot’s Lantern, Castiel notes) approaches them with her phone in her hand and asks if she can get a picture of them.

Afterward, she asks, “By the way, how long have you been together?”

Castiel chokes. “Uh, we’re--we’re not, exactly--”

“Yeah, no, we just met--”

“No, yeah, just met, we aren’t. Uh. Not that I’d be opposed, of course, but--” he says.

At the same time that Dean says, “No, he’s way out of my league.”

They both turn to stare at each other in shock, and underlying hope.

“What?” Castiel manages.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed either. I just thought--”

“We live close enough. We could.” Castiel’s head is spinning. The Rose cosplayer is still watching, he’s pretty sure other people are too, and he even sees a phone out and recording from the corner of his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“If you are.”

They watch each other closely before Dean starts grinning.

“So whaddaya say, Cas? Be the TARDIS to my Doctor?”

Castiel grins, except, “And why do you get to be the Doctor?”

Dean rolls his eyes fondly. “Well how about the John to my Sherlock?”

“Not nearly short enough for that. You can be my Lois Lane?”

“No fucking way I’m Lois Lane.”

They’re both grinning widely now.

“How about we stick with the Bucky Barnes to my Steve Rogers?” Dean offers.

“I could live with that.”

  
(A bunch of people cheer, and the Rose cosplayer walks away saying something about “I just witnessed something magical,” but Cas is only looking at Dean.)


End file.
